


When the days are cold

by Tooort



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooort/pseuds/Tooort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курту очень одиноко находиться в квартире, пока Блейн снимается в своем очередном фильме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the days are cold

**Author's Note:**

> Это конкурсная работа. Была выложена в группе по фанфикам КриссКолфер и Клейн.  
> Я ее доделала, так как в конкурсные рамки работа не проходила по количеству слов, мне пришлось ее там урезать. Здесь выставляю полный вариант.  
> Писала под песню Imagine Dragons - Demons. Слова песни совершено не подходят, но звучание голоса и музыки вдохновили меня на это.

Одной рукой подпирая левую щеку, другой – помешивая чай, Курт сидит на одном из стеклянных стульев, которые он так тщательно выбирал, когда они с Блейном переезжали в эту квартиру. За окном огромных апартаментов гудят машины. Курт живет в Нью-Йорке уже семь лет, он так привык к этому шуму, что для него тишина – что-то слишком громкое и давящее. 

В стеклянной поверхности стола отражаются его холодные бирюзовые глаза. Он один. Он один уже целый месяц в этой шикарной квартире, идеальные стены которой давят на плечи своим совершенством, а в каждом предмете мебели чувствуется тоска и одиночество.

То, что делает эту квартиру домом, уехало на съемки своего уже третьего по счету фильма. Его нет месяц. Он увез с собой всю радость из этого дома, заодно прихватив все живое и часть души самого Курта.

Сложно не радоваться за своего возлюбленного, который занимается любимым делом, слишком быстро добившись успеха. Но Курт ничего не может поделать с чувством, что гложет его изнутри, что не дает ему спать по ночам. Чувство, которое никуда его не отпускает. Курт скучает. Ему так плохо, так дико одиноко сидеть на этой идеальной кухне и пить горячий чай с ароматом бергамота, который так любит Блейн. Курт надеется, что сможет отогреть свое тоскующее сердце горячим напитком, поэтому каждый день подогревает слегка дурацкий высокий чайник квадратной формы с изображением собаки, который, разумеется, выбирал Блейн. Курт насыпает внутрь точное количество заварки, требующееся на две кружки, заливает горячей (обязательно горячей! не кипящей) водой и мучительно выжидает четыре минуты, чтобы он заварился. Затем разливает чай в две чашки и ставит их на идеальную сверкающую поверхность, нарезает аккуратно лимон, выкладывая ровно нарезанные тоненькие дольки на небольшое блюдечко, и специальными щипчиками кладет по кусочку в каждую кружку. Он греет свои руки об теплые стенки посуды и смотрит на пустующее место перед собой. В чашку, наполненную великолепным вкусным чаем, который никто не выпьет. Через час холодное содержимое посуды отправится в раковину.

Курт мог бы сидеть и шить что-то сейчас или в бешеном творческом порыве набрасывать угловатые силуэты с будущими эскизами одежды для новой коллекции. Но он не может. В его голове пусто: ни одной стоящей идеи, ни одной мысли. Блейн забрал и вдохновение с собой.

Когда чай остывает или просто заканчивается в кружке, Курт встает и выливает остатки, выбрасывая лимон в мусорную корзину. Он на автомате моет кружки и ставит их на место в шкафчик, проводя рукой по любимой чашке Блейна. Курт практически не ест, поэтому он так отвык от приготовления пищи и смотрит на духовку, как на чужую. Каждый раз, когда Блейн уезжает на съемки, Курт боится, что разучится готовить, разучится баловать любимого, который так любит, когда Курт готовит для него что-то "вкусненькое".

Курт идет в ванную, чтобы приготовиться ко сну. Он умывается прохладной водой, затем наносит увлажняющий крем на слегка мокрые щеки, и его взгляд сталкивается с бутылочкой лосьона после бритья. Парень бросает свою банку крема и тянется к бутылочке, приоткрывая ее, чтобы вдохнуть один из запахов Блейна, такой родной и освежающий. Он приятно щекочет ноздри, и Курт забывается. Ему кажется, что Блейн совсем рядом, обнимает его, мягко целуя в губы. Но Курт в надежде раскрывает глаза, и никого нет в ванной. Он совсем один. Вокруг лишь идеальные стены.  
Холодная двуспальная кровать встречает Курта своей мягкостью, но ему неудобно, несмотря на то, что сам выбирал ее, споря с Блейном о комфортабельности. Тогда она казалась просто идеальной. Но сейчас в полном одиночестве Курт долго ворочается, пытаясь найти нужную позу, чтобы поскорее уснуть, чтобы новый день поскорее начался, который приблизит его к приезду Блейна. Но Курт понимает, что для него есть только одно удобное положение – засыпать на крепкой груди Блейна, пока он обнимает его рукой, поглаживая по спине своей горячей ладонью, даря такое особенное, присущее только ему, чарующее тепло, а не искусственное, как все эти одеяла и подушки. Руки Курта сжимают простыню на пустующем месте рядом, пока непрошеные слезы пытаются появиться в его глазах, но он отгоняет их, потому что обещал Блейну, что не будет плакать, что не будет скучать, что будет нормально спать и питаться. Но он понимает, что просто не может выполнить ни одно из этих обещаний. И ему так стыдно, но он ничего не может поделать с самим собой. Когда кого-то любишь больше жизни, с эмоциями слишком сложно справиться. Проходит пара минут, прежде чем Курт замечает на своей подушке мокрое пятно. Чертовы слезы. Чертовы эмоции. Он знает, что если скажет Блейну хоть слово о том, как он проводит эти ночи в одиночестве, то Блейн никогда его больше не покинет. Но Курт не сможет никогда простить себя за то, что не позволил Блейну добиться своего, а именно тех высот, что он мог бы покорить, если бы в его жизни не было Курта.

От душевной усталости Курт уже практически засыпает, но его будит сигнал телефона, означающий, что пришло смс.

_Внизу тебя ждет кое-что особенное._

Курт не знает, каким чутьем он понимает, что незнакомый номер принадлежит Блейну, но он резко распахивает одеяло и быстро надевает мягкие тапочки.

Он летит по дорогому светлому паркету на своей плюшевой подошве, немного поскальзываясь на поворотах, но все же выбегает в подъезд. Времени ждать лифта у него нет. У него нет даже лишней секунды, потому что если Курт не поторопится, то его сердце может просто остановиться от волнения. Поэтому он бежит вниз по бетонным ступеням, слегка споткнувшись на одной из них, он еле как удерживает равновесие, чтобы не упасть, но это его ничему не учит. Курт начинает перепрыгивать через ступеньку, ускоряясь.

На улице зима. Снег крупными хлопьями мягко устилает землю, а Курт в одной пижаме выбегает из подъезда, под его быстрыми шагами громко скрипит снег, но Курту все равно, что холодно, все равно, что снег попал в тапочки и растаял. Курт видит его. Блейн стоит, облокотившись на дорогую машину, в великолепном черном костюме, его волосы как всегда уложены гелем, его пальто распахнуто, на шее болтается развязанный шарф, а в руках букет цветов. Курт с разбега падает в его объятия, прижимаясь как можно ближе к любимому. Посреди всей этой зимы, всего этого холода, грусти и одиночества у Курта есть свое маленькое счастье, которое он больше никогда никуда не отпустит.


End file.
